Swan Song
by herballady
Summary: Before Henry finds Emma, she spends her free time at a dive bar near her loft. Usually, she just catches up with the bar tender and hones her people watching skills, but she meets an intriguing woman who attends college nearby. They take the opportunity to get to know one another a bit. Emma's character belongs to OUAT, there is an original character.


Emma was sitting at the bar, nursing another beer. She had grown fond of the beverage while on a job about a year ago since it allowed her to blend in but keep her wits about her. She preferred tequila, but only when she wanted to actually get drunk. Looking up, she glanced in the mirror, checking to make sure her mark was still trying to chat up the brunette giggling in the corner. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and took another sip. She had only been on this guy's case for about five hours and the fact that she had found him so quickly was less a testament of her skill and more proof of his obvious stupidity. This idiot was going down.

She downed the remainder of her drink and stood up, adjusting her clothes. She was wearing a deep blue dress that showed more of her cleavage than her usual tank top and a pair of high brown leather boots. She hated bangles and jewelry on principle, but had managed to find a leather cuff that matched her boots and was wearing her trademark swan necklace. She sauntered confidently over to her mark, smiling as she approached.

"Hi there," she said, immediately capturing his attention, "I don't normally do this, but do you want to go somewhere with me?" His jaw all but dropped as he scanned her body with a gleam in his eyes and nodded. She smiled again and turned, beckoning him to follow her. He did without hesitation, pushing his drink into the hands of the startled brunette he had been chatting up. He followed her out to her car and got in readily. She rolled her eyes and opened the driver's door, mentally readying herself for the inevitable groping that was about to take place. Sure enough, he was reaching for her before she even managed to sit all the way down. She was not going to deal with this from someone as stupid as this idiot. With reflexes she had cultivated over the past two years as a bounty hunter, she deftly grasped his outstretched hands with hers and neatly snapped handcuffs on him. His eyes flashed in amusement for a moment and he began saying something when she interrupted him.

"Truth time," she said cheerfully, "Your name is Oscar Resido. You skipped out on your bail around noon today and I am here to get my money. I already have you handcuffed, so if you'll just sit quietly, you and I are going to take a short drive to the station and get this unpleasantness behind us." Shock filled his eyes and he looked, panicked, at the passenger door of the car. He had enough time to reach for it before she casually slammed his head against the passenger window. He slumped against it, dazed, and Emma started up the car, humming along to a classic rock song on the radio.

One hour later, Emma walked out of the station with a satisfied smile on her face. The guy may have been an idiot, but at least she had completed another job early enough to have the evening free. She walked to her car and stuck the key in the ignition, deciding to drive to one of her favorite haunts, _The Mill_.

Fifteen minutes later, she walked into the dive bar, looking around at the familiar surroundings. She nodded at the barman, who knew her as a regular, and held up two fingers to indicate she wanted a couple of shots. He nodded shortly and began pouring them as she moved to her usual seat in the corner booth. She loved to people watch and all sorts of people came through _The Mill_. Tonight the pickings were slim. There was a dark couple, a man and a woman, sitting silently at the end of the bar whispering quietly to one another, and a clearly very drunk man in shabby clothes swaying over the jukebox by the bathrooms. Three marines, still in uniform, were huddled in a booth near the bar, swapping stories and laughing raucously. The bartender came over with her two shots and set them down without a word, she had an open tab at this place and he knew to charge it.

"I'll take the bottle when you get a chance," she said to his receding back. He waved a hand vaguely over his shoulder as he continued to walk away. Emma took both shots in quick succession, waiting a moment until she felt the familiar buzz behind her eyes. She took a deep breath and leaned back, satisfied with her evening. After Neil, she had struggled interacting with anyone on a personal level, a trick she had never really picked up in the first place, and some part of her liked being alone.

This line of thinking was quickly tested as the door of the bar opened and three college girls entered the bar, wide-eyed at their own bravery. This place was a known dive and they must have been feeling daring indeed to set foot inside it. The girls made their way to the bar in a tight group and ordered drinks. The bartender, money clearly on his mind, managed to give them a winning smile as he poured what appeared to be a martini, a cranberry vodka, and a neat whiskey. Emma raised her eyebrow in surprised at the last drink, which was collected by the shortest of the three women who also paid for the drinks. The young woman had dark brown hair and an intelligent face. Her eyes were framed by a pair of wired glasses and she was wearing a pair of jeans and an elegant red button up that opened to reveal a hint of dark grey lace beneath. The other girls with her appeared rather silly and nervous in comparison, and it was clear that this woman had engineered their evening plans.

The marines had noticed the women and Emma watched as one man raised his eyebrows and elbowed his comrade. They exchanged looks and gallantly stood to engage the girls' attention. The two taller ones were immediately enraptured by the marines and were whisked off to their booth. The other smiled and shook her head, indicating that she would be staying at the bar. She watched her friends, smiling indulgently at them as she sipped her whiskey. The bartender, noticing Emma's empty glasses, brought the bottle to her table.

"I'll pay for her next one," she told him quietly, gesturing to the woman at the bar. The bartender nodded and winked before turning back to the bar again. Emma poured herself another shot and watched the groupings of people. The drunk at the jukebox had finally chosen a song and the opening to "Your Love" by The Outfield started playing. The woman at the bar finished her drink and the bartender set another down in front of her. As she reached for her money, the bartender shook his head and said something to her, pointing at Emma. The woman looked over at her and Emma raised her shot with a crooked smile, saluting her.

She was somewhat surprised when the woman removed herself from her spot at the bar and strolled over to her booth.

"I think I owe you a thanks for the drink," she said amiably.

Emma shook her head, "No thanks are necessary."

"May I sit," the woman asked, "Or are you waiting for someone?"

"Please," said Emma, "Feel free." The woman sat down across from Emma and they took up a companionable silence that felt comfortable to Emma.

"My name is Meredith," said the woman after a few sips of her drink.

"Emma," she responded briefly. She poured herself another shot before saying, "Your friends appear to be having some fun." The girls at the other booth were watching excitedly as two of the marines arm wrestled and the third told an animated story.

"They do, don't they?" she mused, sipping on her drink again.

"If you don't mind my asking, why not join them?" Emma said, curious.

"I don't like the same kind of… company they do," Meredith answered with a private smile.

"Oh?" asked Emma, now intently interested, "And what kind of company do you like?"

"Let's just say that I don't accept drinks from just anyone."

"Well then, I suppose I should feel flattered," Emma said with an amused smile.

"Quite the contrary," she responded evenly, "I think I should be the one to be flattered. It's not every day a beautiful and mysterious woman buys me a drink." Emma hid her embarrassment by taking another shot and sizing the other woman up.

"Want a shot?" she asked recklessly. Meredith nodded and took one of the glasses from in front of Emma, poured herself a shot and threw it back expertly. Emma couldn't help but notice how the lines of her exposed neck drew the eye to her breasts. Clearly Meredith knew, because she smiled at Emma and winked. She stole a glance at her friends who had noticed her new position in the bar and nodded encouragingly at her before turning back to the marines.

"So," Meredith said casually, "What brings you here?"

"I was just celebrating the end of another day at work."

"Oh? What do you do, if you don't mind me asking? Meredith said curiously.

"I'm a bounty hunter." The brunette snorted into her whiskey, clearly surprised at the answer.

"Seriously?" she asked, almost unbelievingly.

"Seriously," Emma answered, amused at her response. Sensing the woman's next question, she cut her off.

"It's easier to blend in when you're looking for a dodger," she explained, "They tend to see you coming if you look the part. Besides, I'm not so much for the biker gang look." Meredith laughed at this, as Emma had intended for her to. Emma sized her up and found herself saying for the second time that night, "I don't normally do this, but do you want to go somewhere with me?" Only this time, she meant it completely differently. Meredith's eyes sparkled mischievously and she glanced at her friends again.

"Give me a sec," she said. She got up and walked over to her friends, leaning down and whispering in one's ear for a moment. The other girl giggled and glanced at Emma before nodding and turning back to her drink and the marines. Meredith walked back to Emma's table and said,

"Where did you have in mind?"

"My place is only about four blocks from here; we could walk if you're up for it." Meredith nodded and Emma rose, planting a firm hand on the back of the booth's squishy seat to steady herself as she did. Walking was definitely a good idea, she thought to herself. She waved at the bartender and led the woman to the door, which she politely held open. Meredith's eyes flashed in amusement again as she accepted the gallant gesture, walking through the open door. Emma, her head swimming slightly, noticed how nice Meredith's ass was as she followed.

The evening was cool, but not cold, and the walk was a pleasant one. The night air helped to clear Emma's head slightly as she walked, but she found herself hyperaware of every movement Meredith made at her side. A familiar heat was slowly blossoming between her legs as she stole glances at the woman walking next to her. They didn't talk, but walked in a comfortable silence towards Emma's loft. Emma pulled open the door of her building to let Meredith in and punched the button for the elevator.

Once the elevator doors shut, Emma noticed how small the space was. Meredith was very, very close to her and watching her intently. Emma smiled weakly and Meredith took a step closer to her, bridging the distance between them and quite suddenly capturing Emma's lips in a kiss that took Emma's breath away. As the elevator dinged, Meredith flicked her tongue into Emma's mouth before taking a step backwards and breaking the kiss. Emma seemed to be trying to breathe without oxygen and had barely managed to remain standing by holding onto the railing that ran along the expanse of the tiny room.

She took a deep breath and managed to exit the elevator before the doors shut again. Meredith was waiting for her in the hall, a wicked gleam in her eyes. Emma took another deep breath and led the way to her loft, unlocking the door and welcoming the other woman into it with a wave of her hand. She intended to say something clever, but was still recovering from the kiss.

"Do you have anything to drink by chance?" Meredith asked innocently. Emma gestured in the direction of the kitchen and followed as the woman swept into it. Meredith easily found more tequila sitting on a counter and explored the cabinets until she found a pair of suitable glasses. She sat at the breakfast bar next to Emma and poured them both drinks. Emma took hers in a large gulp, steadying herself with it so that she could talk again.

"So, what do you do?" she asked Meredith quietly.

"I'm a psychological behaviorist major at NYU," she answered, taking a drink. Emma's eyes widened in panic and Meredith laughed, clearly aware of what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, I'm 22. I'll be graduating this year." Emma relaxed some and thought for a moment.

"What exactly do you do?" she asked, puzzled.

"I study how people act and make guesses about them based on their behavior," she explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Emma said, impressed.

"It certainly keeps me entertained," she answered, "Do you have somewhere more comfortable to sit by chance?" Emma smiled and showed her into the living room area, bringing the bottle of tequila with them. Meredith sat close to Emma on the couch and trailed a finger gently against the bare skin of her leg. They drank a few more shots together and talked about inconsequential subjects. Emma's head began to spin slightly as the tequila bottle was steadily emptied of its contents. The heat between her legs, stoked briefly to a fire by their interaction in the elevator, wasn't even slightly dulled as they talked. Meredith's teasing fingers on her leg were not helping matters either. As they talked, random topics began to come up. Emma learned about Meredith's study abroad adventure in Prague where she had braved the red light districts. And Emma told her about her brief foray into a strip club famous for its wings.

"You mean you've never had a lap dance?" asked Meredith, shocked.

"Nope," said Emma, taking another sip of tequila.

"Do you want one?" Meredith asked, suddenly grinning and standing up. She didn't wait for Emma's response, but pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed a few buttons. Music began emitting from the small device. The speakers were surprisingly clear, but Emma didn't recognize the song playing. She didn't focus on the music for very long anyway, as Meredith was putting her drink down and began unbuttoning her shirt.

The shirt was open completely and revealed a dark tank top with lacey edges beneath. Meredith closed her eyes for a second and began swaying to the music, moving towards Emma. She straddled the blonde and moved in rhythm with the music, highlighting her breasts as she did. Emma watched intently and licked her lips as Meredith almost brushed them against her face, showing Emma the shadows of her cleavage. Meredith sensually removed her red shirt and pulled the dark tank top over her head, sending her hair cascading down behind her as she freed herself. Her bra was black and as lacey as her tank top. Emma burned to feel those soft, beautiful breasts, to free them from their prison and taste them, but resisted the urge, barely.

Meredith was clearly enjoying herself and the hungry look in Emma's eyes. She stepped back, removing herself from the blonde's lap in order to slide her jeans off and toss them to the side. Now only in lingerie, Meredith returned to Emma's lap and began writhing against her body. Emma felt as though every nerve ending were on fire. Wherever the woman touched her burned with desire. She kept a tight control on her body though, and simply watched the show. Finally, Meredith leaned forward and began kissing her neck and Emma's desire won out. She lifted the woman bodily and laid her down on the couch exploring her body with desperate hands and mouth. She could almost feel the heat coming from between Meredith's legs and she made herself tease, touch, and grasp the other woman's body until Meredith was moaning desperately.

Only then did she allow herself to remove the bra and begin licking and sucking the glorious breasts, squeezing and playing until Meredith was gasping for air. Then, she slid the black panties down Meredith's legs and firmly slid two fingers deep inside of her. She was incredibly wet and Emma met no resistance, so she slid a third finger inside of the woman and began thrusting them in and out of her. Meredith almost screamed with the pleasure of it as Emma stroked her close to orgasm. She rode Emma's fingers, forcing them deeper inside as she tightened around them. Meredith released a stream of invectives as she came, her whole body stiffened with the force of it. She came twice in quick succession, waves of pleasure breaking over her as Emma pressed every advantage to make it last as long as she could. Finally, Meredith collapsed against the couch, breathing hard. Emma stood, pleased with her work, and grabbed her glass, refilling it from the mostly empty bottle.

She had another drink while Meredith recovered and after a few moments, the brunette sat up and looked at Emma with desire-darkened eyes.

"Come here," she commanded. Emma obeyed, taking a few steps forward. Meredith took the drink from her and sipped it before setting it down on the side table next to her. She then knelt in front of Emma and lifted her dress slightly. Her head disappeared beneath the material and Emma felt her warm breath against the fabric of her lingerie. She shivered in anticipation as Meredith's hands slid from her legs up to grab hold of the covering and pull it gently down. The simple motion in conjunction with the sudden cool air against her sensitive center, made her gasp. Meredith didn't leave her waiting for long. She pressed her tongue against Emma's throbbing core and began energetically licking and sucking on her. Emma steadied herself by placing one hand on the back of Meredith's head, but she still shook where she stood. Meredith shifted between long, slow laps and quick, darting movements that made Emma moan desperately. One hand held Emma's hip, steadying her more, and the other pressed deep inside of Emma, penetrating her as the tongue continued to work against her aching center.

Emma almost screamed with pleasure as Meredith brought her to the brink of orgasm, but she held her there, teasing Emma and bringing her so close that she could feel the blonde almost convulsing.

"Oh fuck," Emma said breathlessly, "Oh please." She was begging, a certain sign of her need. Meredith paused long enough to make Emma's cries of protest reach a new height of desperation before giving in. She thrust into Emma, making her almost scream as she increased the efforts of her tongue. Emma shook uncontrollably, her voice unstrung as she moaned. She came four times before Meredith slowed her pace. On the fourth, she lost control of her legs and sat down hard on the couch. Still Meredith continued, now more gently and using longer strokes of both fingers and tongue. Emma tightened around her three more times before she was satisfied with the blonde's pleasure. She kissed Emma's clit and extricated herself from the folds of the dress, sitting on her heels for a moment as she watched Emma shake with the aftermath of pleasure.

"I enjoyed that," Meredith said with a wicked grin. She reached up and wiped the liquid pleasure from her chin before standing, still marvelously naked, to claim Emma's glass. Emma could only watch her movements as she recovered from the waves of pleasure. It took a few moments before she was able to move her legs again and she found her desire surging once more. Her eyes were fixed on the still mostly naked woman before her and she quickly stood, reaching for her. To Meredith's surprise, Emma quickly and easily picked her up. She reflexively wrapped her legs around Emma's hips. The blonde reached down to slide her fingers against Meredith's clit; the brunette moaned and bit her neck in response. Emma teased her clit for a moment, feeling Meredith grow increasingly wet. She was whispering obscenities in Emma's ear as she surged against her fingers. Meredith shook with need and dragged her fingernails across Emma's back, moaning as she did.

"Fuck me," she breathed. Emma complied readily. She shifted Meredith's weight and easily slid three fingers deep inside of the woman. Meredith moved down so that Emma's fingers were as deep inside of her as they could go. She shuddered and clenched around Emma's fingers briefly until she became used to the size, then she began to slide up and down with Emma's rhythmic movements. She rode the blonde's fingers relentlessly moaning desperately as she did. She was about to orgasm when Emma slowed her movements.

"Not yet," she said, "Don't come yet." Meredith almost screamed with desperation as she tried not to. Emma watched the woman, biting her lower lip to keep herself from coming. Meredith was too close to do anything but moan frantically.

"Now," said Emma, when she knew the brunette couldn't hold out any longer. Meredith screamed as she came and Emma found herself wrapping a strong arm around the woman to keep her from falling to the floor. She rode the last waves of pleasure and Emma gently laid her across the couch. The power of her orgasm left her unable to move. Emma sauntered to the kitchen to get them both bottles of water and returned to place one bottle on the floor next to the semi-unconscious woman. She then reclined on an adjacent loveseat and took a few sips of water. She closed her eyes for a moment.

Emma awoke with a pounding headache. The sky outside was unbearably light and she didn't remember falling asleep. She glanced painfully over to the couch and noted that Meredith wasn't there. However, a piece of paper was propped against an empty water bottle on the coffee table. She rubbed her eyes and reached for the paper, missing twice before she managed to actually grab it. A phone number was written above a short note.

 _Emma,_

 _Thanks for the fun night. Call me sometime._

 _-M_

Emma smiled despite the throbbing of her head.


End file.
